


Laughing Sky

by Silentbubble



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fate, Gen, M/M, Pre-Sabaody Archipelago
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentbubble/pseuds/Silentbubble
Summary: "Kita berbeda. Lantas, mengapa kita masih bersama?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Laughing Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk dia hzhzhzhz uhukuhuk
> 
> Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan ditunggu komentarnya!♡

"Menurutmu, atas kehendak apa atau siapa, kita bisa dipertemukan?"

Kau sedikit meluruskan pandangan, agak terkejut akibat pertanyaan yang bisa-bisanya _lawanmu_ lontarkan. Pundak naik turun secara cepat menjadi jawaban sebab kau enggan meladeni lebih jauh.

Dirinya terdiam, masih setia menghirup gulungan nikotin yang masih panjang. Tidak habis pikir bagimu, untuknya mempertanyakan hal sedemikian rupa. Sensitif, pembahasan mengenai takdir yang terkadang kau curigakan presensinya, topik yang seringkali kau jadikan alasan atas sukses maupun gagal yang tengah menguasai tempat kejadian perkara. Dan sekarang, dia membuka obrolan pertama hari ini dengan takdir sebagai pusatnya.

Perihal _kenapa kalian mesti saling mengenal_.

"Kau tahu jelas kan, Zoro? Kita terlalu berbeda."

Tentu saja. Kau dan dirinya begitu **berbeda**.

Kau dan dirinya selalu bersama bukannya untuk saling melengkapi, tapi malah mengakibatkan bentrok tanpa menemukan kata damai. Rambutmu yang cepak pendek dan sederhana, jauh lebih praktis dibuat daripada si dia, si rambut panjang sebelah yang selalu memerhatikan kesempurnaan. Pedangmu yang bisa mencabut nyawa sekali ayun, begitu kontras dengan teknik bela diri kakinya yang sesekali menjadi senjata makan tuan. Bahkan, dirimu yang ingin melindungi para perempuan dalam kehati-hatian, dibilang terlalu cuek olehnya yang sangat menggebu-gebu jika menjadi perisai semua perempuan.

Kau tidak pernah mampu mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau dan dia, bersama timbunan selisih pembawa risih, bisa selalu beriringan dalam segala soal sampai urusan perasaan paling karib?

Kau lagi-lagi tidak memberikan balasan berarti. Sekadar tatapan yang menyorot lurus pada mata sayunya--yang entah kenapa baru kau sadari ternyata semua gugusan bintang terkandung mendominasi irisnya. Kau juga meyakini perbedaan ini, dimana sorot tajam milikmu hanyalah tentang gairah akan darah.

Mengapa, setidak kerjaan apa sang takdir, sampai membaurkannya dengan adam bernama _Black-Leg Sanji_?

Malam padat akan percikan cahaya itupun terlewati dengan dirimu, yang secara intensif menaruh afeksi pada sosoknya yang terlelap di hadapanmu.

Kau, Roronoa Zoro, tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa beberapa detik berhargamu telah didedikasikan _untuk Sanji semata_ \--bersama hati yang memekarkan rasa rela.

Kau tersenyum, langit memang _tak bisa_ dipercaya.

Ketika pagi tiba, kau yang selalu sepasang dengan dagu paling angkuh, refleks mengalihkan segala jenis kontak mata dengan kepala koki kapal _Thousand Sunny_. Seperti bukan dirimu saja dan kau tidak berniat berkomentar apapun sampai semeja penuh berisi sarapan diludeskan oleh sepuluh--jika menghitung perut Brook yang transparan--orang penghuni yang dua sampai tiga diantaranya berperut lubang hitam. Dan persis seperti yang kau tahu selama ini, koki bersetelan jas rapi itu memandangi semua orang dengan bibir melengkung ekstrim tanda bangga.

Kemudian, gerakan kerlingannya terhenti padamu. Seakan bertanya, bingung, bisa jadi karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sampai detik ini tak memberikan reaksi sebagaimana pelanggan puas seharusnya.

Ketidakpedulianmu akan rasa membuatmu merasa tak berkewajiban menyampaikan sepatah kritisi seperti enak atau tidak, yang penting bisa dimakan, kau sudah merasa cukup. Namun, dia menolak mentah-mentah--profesinya sebagai juru masak seakan tercoreng jika kau menelan yang bukan makanan buatan tangannya. Ternyata hal sekecil tentang cara bekerja indra pengecap bisa membuat kalian jadi _berbeda_.

Tibalah sang waktu, kau dan dirinya kembali berdua.

"Kita dipertemukan lagi, _eh_?" Ucapnya sarkas nan malas. Kau mengerutkan dahi bingung, yang begini dibilang 'dipertemukan', unik juga cara berpikir si alis keriting itu.

"Ya, menyebalkan, bukan?"

Pernyataan itu terlihat tak memilik efek. Sanji, terkekeh pelan.

Tanganmu bersilang di dada, posisi defensif yang siap dan tegap. Kalian seakan mau berkomunikasi, berbicara melalui lisan, mungkin akan menyebut beberapa kata cercaan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan. Namun, pagi itu kalian memilih membisu, bertukar maksud melalui lekuk wajah dan napas yang menderu.

Selaku insan paling peka di sini, kau memahami dengan baik siratan sang rival, mengenai apa yang telah kau lakukan ketika titel malam masih langit genggam. Kilas balik secara ringkas melewati kepalamu--kau sudah menggendongnya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya, memandanginya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia merasa nyaman atau tidak. Tindakan yang dilakukan tanpa berpikir dua kali ternyata ketahuan, kau menjadikan diam sebagai opsi terbaik dan langkah kakimu meninggalkan pertanyaan si koki yang retoris.

Kepulan asap kini menjadi teman Sanji satu-satunya dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Walau ia hanya ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik perbedaan yang membuat mereka menjadi _dekat_. 

• • • • • • • • • •

Sebab siang dan malam takkan pernah bisa bersatu.

 **Sebab mentari dan bulan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu**.

Kau dan si pendekar pedang terbodoh itu seperti mampu mengukir sejarah sebagai 'yang paling tidak akur'. Kucing dan anjing saja bisa berteman, tapi kau dan Zoro bagai mustahil mencapai mufakat untuk berkerjasama jika tujuan kalian bukan demi meraih kemenangan.

Jadi, kau tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian langka saat itu. Kau tidak mempercayai, bahwa Zoro, pria berperangai keras dengan tampang serta tutur dingin dipeluk beku--dapat berlaku peduli dan hangat dimana dirimulah yang sering melakukannya.

Kau gagal mengakuinya, tidak bisa memahfumi bahwasanya yang kalian berdua lakukan adalah salah satu karya seni langit--yang suka memberikan hadiah berupa perjumpaan diluar impian, yaitu kau dan dia yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun kecocokan tersurat namun secara konstan tengah membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih erat.

Pemikiranmu berjalan terus dan dirimu akhirnya menyimpulkan, kalau bisa jadi sesungguhnya kau serta _Pirate Hunter Zoro_ telah ditetapkan untuk saling berpasangan.

Awalnya kau masa bodo dan membiarkan, tetapi lama kelamaan kau mengetahui jikalau 'kebersamaan yang tidak diharapkan' jauh lebih baik daripada 'dipisahkan secara sengaja'. Kau dibuat mengecap pahitnya ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, _dilepaskan_ \--oleh semua yang telah kau peluk kuat. Sakit yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, luka yang tak memiliki kekuatan untuk sembuh walau dijahit sedemikian rupa, sampai air mata yang terlalu takut untuk jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

Kau mengutuk Bartholomew Kuma beserta jajaran antek-antek Pemerintah Dunia yang telah memberikanmu siksaan hebat berupa _penghilangan Roronoa Zoro di depan mata_.

Dirimu kalap, menyerang membabi buta mengikuti emosi dengan sebab **merasa kehilangan**. Mengoyak rohani, tidak termaafkan, pikiranmu yang buyar diperparah dengan kehancuran maha dahsyat pada lubuk hati paling dalam.

Mengapa bisa kau merasa tak rela, merasa kosong akan semuanya, _merasa tidak lagi memilikinya_?

Kalian sudah jelas musuh selamanya, kalian tak bisa ditinggal hanya berdua saja, kalian selalu berkehendak untuk tidak lagi saling membutuhkan. Lalu, apa penjelasan mengenai fenomena abnormal yang disebut-sebut sebagai _kehilangan_ ini?

Pada final, kau pun sadar, kalau pertemuan kalian yang infinit juga merupakan dampak dari kuasa langit dan para dewa-dewinya.

Jika dia berkata kalian mirip siang dan malam, kau tidak ragu untuk melahirkan malam putih yang memesona bersamanya.

Pun jika kau menyanggah kalau kalian adalah perwujudan matahari dan bulan, dia takkan segan berkata kalau kalian mampu mencipta gerhana.

_Nah, Sanji, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan pada langit, soal Zoro berikut rentetan kebersamaan kalian?_

Kau hanya bisa tersenyum, entah untuk pasrah terpaksa atau sudah lapang dada mengakui dan menyambut seorang Roronoa Zoro ke dalam kehidupanmu--untuk pertama kalinya.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sebab langit dan dunia selalu punya cara untuk mempersatukan kita."


End file.
